The Death of A Friend
This is the 16th episode of Sonorosian Adventures and the Season 2 Premiere. 2 hours latter in the day.... Vilgax is in his ship about to attack Earth since Ben the great defender is not there and he thinks he can overpower Sound Wave and Atomix.Vilgax calls his accomplice, Animo and tells him to attack Sound Wave and Atomix and tire them out.Animo come crashing in to the scene in a dark suit.He shoots a dark ray at Gwen and starts to absorb her powers.Atomix tries to use his powers to stop it, but Animo's suit is not affected by reality bending.Sound Wave goes Chromastone and absorbs power out of Animo's suit.Then Animo says that since he is absorbing power from Gwen,Sound Wave is really stealing power from Gwen.Then Sound Wave stops attacking.Animo releases Gwen and then he calls Kevin to attack and Animo leaves.(Note:This was not said in the episode:Kevin was turned into a monster by Animo) Kai then jumps in and kicks Kevin in the head.Kevin grabs her leg and turns her into a plant.Then Gwen starts crying and goes into her Anodite form.She shoots Mana at Kevin and destroys the chip on his neck.Then he changes back into his regular form and blacks out along with Gwen.Sound Wave then goes Water Linkz and shoots water on plant Kai and brings her back to life.Then Animo comes in on one of his mutant frogs.He shoots acid at Sound Wave, but he then changes into NRG and resists the acid.Then he burns the mutant frog's leg and Animo is hurdling into the air.Right before he leaves he drops two bombs towards the ground.Then Sound Wave goes Chromastone again and absorbs the power and then smoke rises out of the bombs.Then he goes Terraspin and clears the smoke.Back in Vilgax's ship Animo is about to fire a laser and destroy the Earth.Back on Earth Azmuth and Paradox appear and warn them of the threat.Azmuth tells them that this beam is also reality bending resistant.Then Paradox says the only way to stop it is to sacrifice a being with a very high IQ.Then Azmuth steps forward and says some things.Number One he will be the one being scraficed,two he says Vilgax will invade the Earth and try and take the Coretrix and take it over.Thirdly he said a few words,"Look for Zamuth".Then he floated up and went to save the Earth.Sound Wave not wanting to accept it went Big Chill to try and save him.Azmuth not wanting him to die he put a sheild on his body.The ray finally hits Azmuth and part hits Big Chill,but due to the shield he is just sent flying into space and he becomes Silver Goo to protect himself so he does not fly off.The episode ends with seeing Gwen crying and Atomix punching the ground. Notes *This episode takes place 2 hours after the previous one *It is revealed that Vilgax is Animo's master,Kevin was mutated by Animo(Not stated in episode),Vilgax wants to take over the Earth and that Animo has a suit that is not affected by Reality Bending *Kevin is returned to normal *Gwen goes Full Anodite Again and back to Human *Kai is turned to a plant and back *Azmuth tells Sound Wave and Atomix about Zamuth *They are also warned that Vilgax will come and try to take over Earth *Azmuth is killed *Sound Wave is sent into space *His first transformation into Water Linkz Characters Sound Wave Atomix Gwen Kai Kevin Azmuth Paradox Villains Vilgax Animo Mutated Kevin(Reformed) Aliens Used Chromastone(x2) Water Linkz NRG Terraspin Big Chill Silver Goo Category:Sonorosian Adventures Episodes Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Episodes